TakeOver Tales
by Ultrawolfie
Summary: The journey of Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. The six years before the main story up until the current events. No immediate pairings, but later there will be Fried/Mirajane, probably Natsu/Lisanna and maybe Elfman/Evergreen
1. Chapter 1

**I have regained my inspiration for fanfiction but this time it's for Fairy Tail. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. Read and enjoy. This will be the story of the Take-over siblings, especially the six years before the main story starts. By the way. Here Mirajane is 12, Elfman is 11 and Lisanna is 9**

**Chapter 1: The journey begins**

"Mira-nee, I'm hungry. We've been walking for hours." Lisanna complained.

"Don't be so grouchy. It's not that much further now. Look, Elfman isn't complaining at all." Mirajane shot back.

"That's because you give me more baggage every time I say something. And you've been saying that for hours now." Elfman added, wearing almost two ton's worth of bags.

"Fine I take it back!" Mira said secretly adding some extra rocks to Elfman's bag. "But you want to be a man right, men are strong and have to carry many hardships on their shoulders. I'm just preparing you for the future, you should be thanking me!"

"Neechan …you're right, I never thought about it like that. Thank you very much for making me a man!" Elfman exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**In Hargeon**

The three siblings fortunately survived the long walk "thanks" to Mirajane and walked into the port of Hargeon.

"Can we get some food now? You promised." Lisanna asked.

"You didn't eat? Half of Elfman's baggage is food. I thought you knew, I'm not stupid enough to make us travel without supplies. Mom told me to take care of you guys." Mira explained to Lisanna who promptly sweat dropped in reply.

"You didn't tell us at all…"

"Ok, whatever, as a reward, I'll treat you to whatever you want to eat but I'm not paying more than a thousand jewel. Got it-?" Mira said but was left in the dust before she even finished. And of course Elfman ditched the baggage there.

Mira threw out all the rocks and dragged the bags after her. 'They'll be fine for now. I wonder if there's any interesting magic shops around here…? Mira thought but there were only fish as far as the eye could see.

"I just had to pick a port as our first stop, didn't I? How are we supposed to find out more about guilds? Mira grumbled. "Excuse me miss? Did you say you were looking for a magic shop?" An old fisherman asked her.

"Yes, do you have any?"

"There's one on the other side of Hargeon if you don't mind the walk. It's the only one though." The man explained helpfully.

"Are you kidding me? Look old man, I practically travelled across Fiore and you expect me to go walking another mile?" Mira complained before noticing that the old man was already strolling around the corner.

"Ugh, fine. I'll just find the others on the way" And sure enough, the others were eating …fish, at a small café.

"Mira-nee! Over here" Lisanna waved Mira over. "Yeah yeah, I know. I'm not blind. Hurry up and finish your fish. I want to go to a magic shop on the other side of town and it's a long way to walk." Mira said.

'_Hypocrite_' Elfman thought and asked "Don't you want some fish? You didn't eat anything yet did you?"

"Nah, I'll eat later, besides, that fish doesn't smell fresh to me." Mira drawled, not noticing the younger siblings spit out their fish.

"Alright Mira-nee we're done" Lisanna piped up. "Already? That was fast." The eldest said in surprise.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**On the other side of Hargeon**

"Everybody stop!" Mira ordered. "What is it Neechan?" Elfman asked.

"I smell… chicken, bread and vegetables. That means we have finally reached a place that serves proper food! Lunchtime!" Mira exclaimed and her stomach growled approvingly in reply.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**After eating**

"That sure hit the spot." All three agreed. A young boy of about thirteen years, with golden hair, approached Mira and fell down on one knee. "My fair snow-white angel, where have you been all my life?" He tried a cheesy pick-up line.

Elfman and Lisanna facevaulted. NOBODY flirted with Mirajane and left with his… (or her) pride intact.

"Hiding from you." Mira promptly shot him down.

"Low blow, my fair dame. Very well, I apologize for bothering you." The boy said and immediately moved on to Lisanna. "Is this seat empty?" He asked her.

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down." Lisanna replied and smiled sweetly at him. She saw the pride in Mira-nee's eyes. The boy just smiled and bent down to kiss her hand when but stopped when he noticed the murderous fire in Elfman and Mirajane's eyes.

"A man does not let boys kiss his little sister until she's a man too!" Elfman exclaimed. The boy just stared at him in confusion.

"Back off you pedophile! That's my baby sister you're trying to kiss." Mira slammed her fist on the table.

"Mira-nee, please don't overreact…" Lisanna said softly.

"Jeez, sorry you take things way too seriously." The boy said with his hands up in surrender but the siblings were already gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**At the magic shop**

As the three made their way to the paying counter they observed all the items although none interested them since they used their own bodies for theirmagic. They were just here for information.

"Mira-nee, look! This is so pretty." Lisanna said looking at a small cushion with a golden key on it.

Mira walked over to her sister and looked at the key. "I recognize this. This is the golden gate key of the stellar spirit Libra. A spirit you can summon for battles. I've read about the keys once." She explained.

"Is it strong?" Lisanna asked.

"How should I know? I've never seen it. But I think spirit keys are stupid. What's the point of getting others to fight your battles and take damage in your place. The only way to get stronger is to fight your battles on your own." Mira told her.

"Maybe we should get it, perhaps someone we'll get to know sometime might want it." Lisanna suggested. But Mira shook her head. "I strongly doubt it, come on. Elfman's waiting at the front.

They walked towards the shopkeeper. "Do you know of any cool mage guilds around here. You see, we're mages but we don't know where to go." Mira asked the clownish man.

"Hmm, there are plenty good ones around Fiore, like Cuatro Cerberus, Phantom Lord, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and many more. Phantom lord is really strong, as well as Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale but they all have their own atmospheres." The man explained.

"Alright… that doesn't really help very much. But thanks anyway." Mira thanked the man and turned to her siblings. "Maybe we should check out Phantom Lord, they sound pretty strong-"

"Excuse me? Did you say Phantom Lord?" They heard a voice, the siblings turned around andsaw the same boy from earlier.

"You again." Mira grumbled.

"I apologize for my actions earlier, I did not realize that you were mages. Please let me introduce myself. I am Hibiki Laytis of Blue Pegasus." Hibiki bowed.

"You're a mage too?" Elfman asked.

"Yes, I recently joined the guild. I just wanted to tell you. Please don't even consider Phantom Lord. They are practically one step away from becoming a dark guild." Hibiki pleaded.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Mira asked suspiciously**. **

"Quite a lot of our mages have been hurt in scuffles with them although it's never become an open war. And those mages don't care about their comrades. You can handle it there but your brother and sister will get hurt there." Hibiki explained.

That last comment made Mira think twice. "Very well, I'm listening."

"Please join Blue Pegasus. Beautiful girls such as you two will have no trouble there." Hibiki said, ignoring the poor Elfman.

"Thanks but no thanks. The fact that you're there convinces me that it's a guild full of pansies like the rumors say." Mira told Hibiki and walked past him.

"Bye Hibiki-san, I hope we meet again." Lisanna greeted politely with Elfman next to her.

Hibiki looked at their backs in curiosity. '_They really are an interesting trio, even the boy. I get the feeling I'll hear from them again.'_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

**Halfway between Hargeon and Magnolia**

"Why are we going to magnolia Neechan?" Elfman asked hissister.

"I heard that there are loads of mages there so maybe we can go to a library or something to find out more details about the guilds around here. I don't want to join one where we'll regret it so we have to pick to right one at the start." Mira explained.

"Mom once said that a real guild is not a gathering of mages but a family." Lisanna added, thinking of their deceased mother.

"And the guild should be strong too so we can improve and become men." Elfman said clutching his fists.

"Elf-niisan…"

The three stopped in front of a mountain. There was a way around but it would take days, nearby was a cave.

"Seems like we picked the wrong way, but at least there's a tunnel. Let's just go throughthat." Mira decided.

"Isn't it dangerous to go into strange caves?" Lisanna asked carefully. "Nah, if it was then it would be blocked off." Mira consoled her and they entered the cave.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Halfway through the cave**

"Shh, I hear footsteps behind us." Elfman suddenly whispered.

Almost as if in reply, they heard a crashing sound and the roof came tumbling down. Mira pulled her siblings out of the way from the rocks and hugged them until the rocks stopped falling. They realized that they were blocked off on both sides by stone walls.

"I can bash through it with my arm." Elfman suggested.

"No, you idiot. You'll bring the rest of the rocks crashing down on us!" Mira shouted at Elfman and Lisanna started sniffing. "Are we going to be okay?"

Mira hugged her sister. "Of course we are, I'll think of something."

But it was not necessary because they heard rocks smashing again but this time it was more controlled. Soon a hole appeared in the wall and a large cloaked man came through, completelyshattering the wall behind him.

Total silence…

….

…..

….

…

Then

"What a man…" Elfman muttered.

To be continued…

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if this story deserves to live. If you have questions, just ask. Do you think I should find a Beta reader for this. Is anyone interested? **

**Ultrawolfie out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the six people who reviewed! You made my day. Also, I'd like to thank FairyTail157 for becoming my Beta-reader. I owe you Roro-chii! This chapter wasn't Beta-read though. It'll start from the next one because I didn't want to make you guys wait. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2: Arrival at Fairy Tail**

**Previous chapter**

"_Shh, I hear footsteps behind us." Elfman suddenly whispered._

_Almost as if in reply, they heard a crashing sound and the roof came tumbling down. Mira pulled her siblings out of the way from the rocks and hugged them until the rocks stopped falling. They realized that they were blocked off on both sides by stone walls._

"_I can bash through it with my arm." Elfman suggested._

"_No, you idiot. You'll bring the rest of the rocks crashing down on us!" Mira shouted at Elfman and Lisanna started sniffing. "Are we going to be okay?"_

_Mira hugged her sister. "Of course we are, I'll think of something." _

_But it was not necessary because they heard rocks smashing again but this time it was more controlled. Soon a hole appeared in the wall and a large cloaked man came through, completely shattering the wall behind him._

_Total silence…_

…_._

…_.._

…_._

…

_Then_

"_What a man…" Elfman muttered._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Continued**

The cloaked man looked at them in grim silence, not saying anything. Soon Mira could not stand the silence anymore.

"Who the heck are you? Friend or foe?" She went into a battle-stance just in case.

The man snapped to attention. "Oops sorry, I forgot you were here. I was just daydreaming." He took off the cloak and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Mira sweatdropped. "Are you some kind of idiot, we're standing right in front of you, how can you forget that we're here. And who are you anyway?"

"Hehe, you're pretty feisty for such a young girl. Sorry, I meant no offence. My name is Gildartz Crive. I was just heading back to my guild and the mountain was in my way so I took a direct route by crashing through it but near the end I forgot that I was in a cave and collapsed the roof. I thought it didn't really matter but then I heard your voices and came back to find you." Gildartz explained.

Lisanna bowed at the mage. "Thank you very much for saving us Gildartz-san, we probably would not have made it out on our own." Gildartz just grinned and ruffled her hair. "No problem, it was my bad anyway."

While the others were talking, Elfman sized Gildartz up. He was a big, pretty grizzled man and looked about 39 or 40 years old, you could see that he had been in a lot of fights. But there was an air of confidence around him, as if he had yet to lose one of those fights.

"So where are you kids heading, Magnolia?" Mira nodded in confirmation.

"I am Mirajane; this is my brother Elfman and our little sister Lisanna. We're looking for a mage guild to join and there'll probably be more information in Magnolia than Hargeon." She explained.

"A guild? Well I dunno about your preferences but why not join the one I'm part of, Fairy Tail." Gildartz revealed his tattoo to them. "This is the sign of a Fairy Tail mage."

"I heard that Fairy Tail was just a guild full of troublemakers always destroying everything." Lisanna asked.

Gildartz grinned awkwardly. "That's true, I'm one of those troublemakers, but it's still a lot of fun in that guild. The mages just tend to go overboard a little but they fight for what they believe in so we all have a heart of gold really…"

"Are there plenty of strong men there, how strong are you compared to them?" Elfman asked eagerly.

"Well, Laxus and Mystogan are up and coming, the others were really young when I last saw them but I'm pretty sure they'll all surpass me easily. As for me, I'm not sure why but they always call me the strongest in Fairy Tail." Gildartz added.

Mira nodded. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" She grabbed Elfman and Lisanna around the shoulders. "Conference time! Do we follow him or decline?"

"I say we follow, it sounds like a great place." Elfman said.

"I think so; Gildartz-san looks really friendly so I'm sure the others will be." Lisanna agreed.

"Ok, he also sounds really nice to me but I'm not sure if we should just trust a stranger like that. How do we know he's really a friend?" Mira asked carefully.

Gildartz sweatdropped. "That hurts my feelings, you know I'm standing right here.

"Sorry Gildartz-san!" Lisanna smiled at him. "Mira-nee didn't really mean that."

**3 days later in Magnolia**

The group was standing on the outskirts of Magnolia. "This is so nostalgic." Gildartz muttered.

"How so?" Lisanna asked, "Isn't this your home?"

"Yes, but I always take the most difficult missions that the guild gets, the SS rank missions. Sometimes they're called ten-year missions." Gildartz explained.

"So you've been gone for ten years?" Elfman asked in wonder.

"Nope, it just took me one and a half years, the missions don't actually always last that long. They're just horribly difficult."

Mira nodded. "So what are we waiting for then?"

Gildartz pointed to the town. "Wait for it…" First a large bell tolled then suddenly a loudspeaker activated, alerting the whole town. "Magnolia is changing into a Gildartz shift! I repeat, Magnolia is changing into a Gildartz shift. The whole town was in uproar with people hurrying to their houses. Then the houses itself started to slide around until there was a long clear road through the town with ramparts on the sides.

"About time, I swear it takes longer each time. Gildartz looked around only the see the three siblings collapse anime style.

"What the heck old man?" Mira exclaimed. "All this just for you? Just how strong are you?"

"It's not really because of strength but like in the cave, I tend to smash …houses by accident so it's just a safety measure. They like me, really…" Gildartz said awkwardly while grinning.

**In front of the Fairy Tail guild**

"So, here we are…" Mira said slowly.

"Finally." Elfman added.

"Whatever." Mira kicked the door open, might as well make a fashionable entrance if she was gonna do anything. Well, it would have been if the door didn't hit someone in the face.

Macao stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose. He tripped over and fell on Wakaba's table which made the latter's drink fly into the air and fall on Natsu's head, dousing the flame he was trying to eat. This made the flame head immediately assume that it was Gray's fault so he chucked a coal of fire on Gray's head which started an all-out brawl.

Cana tried to calm the two but they pushed her away and she stepped on Erza's cheesecake and that made the armored girl explode and chuck a bunch of swords at the two boys who did their happy dance while avoiding blades.

The three siblings looked at the all-out war in the guild.

"Oops."

"Mira-nee, you really need to control your entrance in the future." Lisanna ordered her sister.

"Who cares, I'm starting to like this place." The blunt end of a sword hit Mira in the face and she immediately retaliated. "Bitch, watch where you're chucking those things!"

This of course earned her another sword in the face. "You're the one whose fat face is in my way!"

Lisanna winced. Her sister never forgot an insult… EVER! "Mira-nee, calm down please. They'll kick us out." This made Mira a little mellower… for the time being, she just glared at the red-haired girl who glared right back without flinching.

Elfman released a sigh of relief. He hated getting involved in his sister's fights.

"Don't worry, this always happens. Nobody will hold it against you. Except Erza maybe…" Gildartz chuckled.

Suddenly everyone noticed their ally at the door. "Gildartz!" A pink-haired boy sprinted towards the big man and tackled him (or tried to). Lisanna giggled at this comic display while Master Makarov watched all this from the bar.

"Long time no see Natsu. Oh hi master. I brought some newcomers that want to join Fairy Tail."

"Hmm, by looking at your hair I'd guess you're siblings." Makarov said.

Mira nodded in confirmation. "I'm Mirajane, this is my brother Elfman and our little sister Lisanna." The others gestured when they were introduced.

"Why do you want to join this guild?" Master asked.

"To find a home and become stronger." Mira said. Elfman wanted to find strong, worthy opponents and Lisanna wanted a family. Master nodded at their answers.

"Good enough for me, well then… Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I have a question. I'm deciding what to call their team. Would you prefer the take-over trio like everyone else use or the Soul siblings. (Because they have Beast soul, Animal soul and Satan soul) Please review, you guys make my day, really you do! I groan every time I look at the reviews and it's still the same so now my throat's sore. **

**Ultrawolfie out**


End file.
